The invention relates to an assembly and disassembly system for the actuating spring of a brake actuation unit, in particular for rail vehicles, where the spring applies against the output head and against the piston of the hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder directly or via intermediate members, and is tensioned to the brake force, the spring lying radially between two tubes.
The spring disposed in the brake actuating device is tensioned to a relatively high force when the system is being assembled. Also during disassembly the spring is still tensioned relatively strongly, so that it has heretofore always been necessary to use auxiliary means to prevent the spring from being expanded in an uncontrolled manner, possibly injuring the assembly worker.